vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadites
Summary When Ash Williams played Dr. Raymond Knowby's tape recording of him translating the passages of the Book of the Dead, he unknowingly unleashed an Evil Force on the world, turning an innocent spring break getaway into a horrible bloodbath, resulting in the death and possession of his sister, girlfriend, and close friends. Turning them into extensions of the Kandarian Demon's will; Deadites. Deadites are a recurring antagonist in the Evil Dead series. They are described as demonic zombie hybrids with a desperate hunger for the souls of the living. Despite this, they do demonstrate a degree of intelligence and familiarity with their target, whether this is the Kandarian Demon using the possessed's memories to deceive their prey or the consciousness of the possessed being simply turned against the other is undisclosed. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: N/A Origin: The Evil Dead Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Zombie, Demon, Possessed Individual Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Immortality (Types 2, 4, 7 & 8), Non-Traditional Regeneration (Mid; achieved through limb reattachment), Stealth Mastery, Corruption (Contact with others will turn them into Deadites), Body Control (Advanced; allowed some Deadites to develop wings, granting Flight), Levitation, Soul Absorption, Illusion Creation (Can use it to hide their hideous visage), Blood Creation, Skilled Melee Combatant, Immunity to Pain (Deadites consistently engage in acts of self-harm or will feign being in pain to coax their prey into ceasing their attack), Breath Attack (Fire; through consuming gasoline and using an object that produces flame), Telekinesis, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 & 3) Attack Potency: Wall level (Average Deadites are capable of punching through steel with minimal effort), Ignores conventional durability with the Kandarian Dagger and via Necromonicon Spells, Corruption or Soul Absorption Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes (Comparable to Ash Williams) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Athletic Human (Deadites are capable of overpowering regular people with minimal strain) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can easily bust through steel tables with minimal effort) Durability: Wall level (Can trade blows with Ash Williams) Stamina: Limitless (Being undead, Deadites do not experience fatigue) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with fire breath Standard Equipment: Deadites are improvisational fighters and tend to use whatever is at their disposal. (Includes an assortment of sharp objects, notably a Chainsaw or the Kandarian Dagger if granted) Intelligence: Above Average (Despite being portrayed as a nothing more than a puppet, Deadites hold an expertise in deception, being able to lure individuals into an unfavorable situation through their words and illusions) Weaknesses: Harm to the Necronomicon will sever the connection of the Kandarian Demon to the Deadites and render them immobile and subject to rapid decay. The Kandarian Dagger bypasses their immortality and pain immunity. Their deception tactics are familial and thus will be ineffective against those with no connection to the possessed. Pointlessly sadistic, relishing in watching the suffering of their prey makes them prone to not immediately go for the kill. Note: This profile is based on the live-action portrayal of the Deadites. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Horror Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Blood Users Category:Creation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:The Evil Dead Category:Tier 9